


The Apple of my Eye

by paradossodimenta



Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkin Picking, apple picking, autumn dates, domestic wholesome they are dumb and married fluff, fall dates, talk of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: The seasons change from a chaotic summer to be peaceful fall.Rinne offers to take Niki out on a date to pick up some fresh ingredients for his fall recipes.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Apple of my Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on some fall themed fics and decided to start out with Niki's since today is his birthday in Japan. I'm planning to try and keep them at around 500 words. Nice short fun fics while I work on my multi-chap fics. I hope you guys enjoy.

Taking Niki out to the orchard had just made sense. The nights were getting a little longer each day, the leaves were starting to change colors, and it was getting a little colder. This meant Rinne got to hold Niki closer when they went to bed to keep each other warm but it also meant that the summer foods that Niki liked to make were being replaced by the fall ones. Rinne had just happened to see Niki making a list of the things he was in the mood food and one day after practice he suggested everyone in their unit or to the orchard. As expected Kohaku and HiMERU had both said they could be unable to attend. 

The day in question was supposed to be clear skies and cool. Rinne was forced to wear a black beanie that covered most of his vibrant red hair meanwhile Niki wore his hair up in a bun. When Rinne teased him about his man bun he was met with a few smacks and playful shoves. Their whole date would be ruined if they got recognized by fans. Thankfully the orchard was far removed from the city and it was still early enough in the season that many people didn't seem keen to pick their own things. 

Rinne got them their own wheelbarrow from the farmers so that Niki could get as many things as he would like. The way Niki seemed to shimmer with happiness in the pale autumn sun was enough to make Rinne feel content in having left his, or well Niki's, warm cozy bed this morning. Normally Rinne hogged the conversation but he was happy to listen to Niki talk about all the things he would make with the apples he picked. Apple sauce, apple pie, apple cider, apple donuts, maybe see if he could make apple croissants for Shu, apple bread for Mitsuru, apple quiche for Hiyori. The same thing transpired as they moved from the apples to the pumpkins and by the end of the day their wheelbarrow was filled with fall fruits to be taken home and made into all sorts of yummy food.

"What kind of food do you want me to make you, Rinne-kun?" Niki finally asked as they started to make their out of the orchard with their haul. 

"Hm? Anything ya make is gonna be great, Niki." 

"Then what do you get out of this whole thing?" 

Rinne smirked before leaning over to kiss Niki quick while they were still alone. "I get ta enjoy your lips tasting like fall." he offered before laughing loudly and getting an exasperated sigh and another shove to his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmm I'm so glad I finally got to really write something for my bees. I've tried several times to write something for them and always scrapped it cause I never felt I got the tenor of their characters right but after honeycomb summer I think I feel more confident writing as them. 
> 
> Most my fall fics will be ship focused but I wanna try my hand at doing some platonic stuff too. Stay tuned for that!~


End file.
